Clavame Tu Amor
by laurita-asakura
Summary: No estoy segura de que tú estés pensando en algún momento en mí, pero aunque no los hagas mis sueños y mis pensamientos te pertenecen todo el día.


**ÇĮαvαмз Ŧų ∆м я **

_No estoy segura de que tú estés pensando en algún momento en mí, pero aunque no los hagas mis sueños y mis pensamientos te pertenecen todo el día. Pero esto no quita que no piense que a pesar de que te tengo estas bastante lejos de mi, si este sentimiento no nos perteneciera no sé que haría sin ti, esto es algo que me recorre desde dentro y que me hace sentir un fuerte calor en mi pecho, no es simple obsesión es algo que sobrepasa a el amor. Tal vez para muchos soy una insensible mujer con un carácter de los mil demonios, pero para ti sé que soy algo más que aquellas opiniones que dan a mi persona, aunque claro esta que no se equivocan mucho. Por lo que todo esto significa que me amas y que quieres estar conmigo por eso hoy no quiero olvidarte aunque hoy estés lejos, sino que lo único que quiero hacer es amarte así. _

**No hago más que estar pensando todo el día...en ti**

**Si no te tuviera yo no se que haría...sin ti**

**Te has apoderado de mi pensamiento,**

**No puedo olvidarte ni un solo momento y**

**No quiero nada más que amarte así...**

_Sabes hoy estoy apoyada en la ventana para poder ver las estrellas y así sentirte cerca mío, que el viento se convierta en tu risa, y así poder al fin perderme de la realidad y entrar en esas fantasías donde tu estas haciéndome perder la cabeza como tantas veces, dejándome ser otra mujer, la verdadera yo, la que puede gritar, reír, llorar y sentir y lo mejor de todo es que todo esto es por ti, porque quiero estar siempre contigo, ser tu prisionera, tu amante, tu sueño. Es por eso que hoy estoy aquí esperando tu llegada, no porque vengas con un titulo, sino porque llegas tu, mi amor. _

**En mis fantasías pierdo la cabeza...por ti**

**Y me gustarías ser tu prisionera...ohh si**

**Me gusta esperarte cuando tú me acechas**

**Con toda mi piel y la pasión abierta**

**Hasta que la flecha este dentro de mi...**

_Recuerdo nuestra boda, a pesar de que se suponía que debía ser el día más feliz de dijiste que me amabas, me clavaste tu flecha me hiciste sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. Esa noche fuimos uno solo, y hasta recuerdo que me daba miedo dormir para despertar y no encontrarte. Razón por la cual no _

_dormí, pero disfrute viéndote hacerlo a ti, te veías tan dulce, tan angelical, una vista casi irreal. Poco tiempo después nuestra vida se ilumino, dentro de mi crecía una vida hecha por los dos y nuestros sueños e ilusiones crecieron enormemente. Y me di cuenta que ya no estaba sola que ahí estabas tu para iluminarme, para sacarme de la oscuridad en la que viví toda mi vida. No quiero que te vayas de mí, no quiero que te alejes de nosotros. _Nuestras vidas, mi _rostro emanaba tristeza y amargura. Porque a pesar de que siempre estaría contigo no era feliz por el simple hecho de que no te sentía mío. Hasta que tú tan despreocupado como siempre te acercaste y me_

**Clávame tu amor hasta lo más profundo...de mí**

**Has que yo me sienta fuera de este mundo...por ti**

**Clávame tu noche dentro de mis sueños,**

**Para no perderte cuando estoy durmiendo**

**Para que te quedes para siempre en mí...**

**Clávame tu vida dentro de mi vida...así**

**Quiero que te adueñes de mis fantasías...por ti**

**Clávame tu sol en mis oscuridades**

**Porque con tu luz yo quiero iluminarme**

**No te vallas más de mí...**

_La sola noticia puso de cabeza a todos, tu familia no cabía de la felicidad. Tus amigos nos felicitaron. Ese día me sentí bastante mal con sólo ver el rostro de Tamao el cual reflejaba una inmensa tristeza. Tú como siempre, pero esta vez con una seriedad raramente vista en ti, me dijiste que así debían ser las cosas. Ese día me di cuenta que ya no era la misma, mi coraza se había quebrado y mi corazón quedo en tus manos, solamente te pedí que lo cuidaras y lo llenaras con tu calma y así te adentraras aun más en mi alma. Las largas noches en vela son lindos recuerdos que hoy siento, las sabanas rodeando nuestros cuerpos, los susurros, las caricias, los besos y un sinfín de sensaciones que se derramaban. _

**Dame tu ternura lléname de calma...así**

**Pare que te quedes dentro de mi alma...aquí**

**Dame noches largas en sabanas blancas**

**Dame la locura de tu piel mojada**

**Quédate a vivir en mí...**

El llanto de un bebe quebrantó el silencio que se vivía en la pensión En. Anna rápidamente se dirigió a la cuna ubicada al lado de su cama y con delicadeza saco un pequeño bulto de esta. Se sentó en la cama y con suavidad cogió el biberón que permanecía en la mesa de noche y se dedico a alimentar al 

pequeño en sus brazos. Sus ojos reflejaban una tierna mirada, cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que estaba viendo un espejismo o simplemente estaba loco. Finalmente el sueño los venció a ambos y así un nuevo día llego.

Anna despertó al sentir los rayos del sol invadir su rostro, el sol le molestaba. Abrió pesadamente sus parpados y miro fijamente a su alrededor, algo faltaba.

¿Hanna? – La joven madre se levanto rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, mas no encontró nada.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras buscando a su hijo, y si algo le había pasado, y si alguien hubiera entrado y se lo hubiera llevado. La preocupación y la desesperación se comenzaron a asomar en su rostro y de la frustración pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de este. Pero estas de detuvieron al ver a su hijo en la cocina en brazos de nada mas ni nada menos que del un castaño de risueños ojos y sonrisa despreocupada.

Yoh – Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la itako, quien miraba perpleja la escena, su esposo, su amado estaba de vuelta y tenia en brazos a su hijo. Estas ves las lágrimas que descendieron de sus ojos no eran de frustración sino de alegría.

Hola Anita – Saludo el Shaman King y acercándose a su esposa deposito un suave beso en sus labios a lo que ella correspondió con un abrazo y lentamente le dijo.

No te vallas mas de mi

A lo que el respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Desde hoy su vida junto con de su esposa e hijo estaba unida, no importaba lo que tuvieran que pasar desde ahora solamente estarían juntos.

**Clávame tu amor hasta lo más profundo...de mí**

**Has que yo me sienta fuera de este mundo...por ti**

**Clávame tu noche dentro de mis sueños,**

**Para no perderte cuando estoy durmiendo**

**Para que te quedes para siempre en mí...**

**Clávame tu vida dentro de mi vida...así**

**Quiero que te adueñes de mis fantasías...por ti**

**Clávame tu sol en mis oscuridades**

**Porque con tu luz yo quiero iluminarme**

**No te vallas más de mí...**

**Ohh, Ohh...no te vallas más de mí...**

**Ohh, Ohh...no te vallas más de mí...**

**No te vallas más de mí...**

**No te vallas más de mí...**

₣**ιŋ**

Canción: Clávame tu amor

Autor: Noelia


End file.
